


love thy neighbor(even though they're half fish)

by heybabybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, he's half fish half boob, merman jason, tim feeding random birds and it comes back to bite him in the ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybabybird/pseuds/heybabybird
Summary: Tim's brain finally processed the fact he was out at sea in the middle of the night with an unknown creature twice his size and decided that yes, he should probably be screaming right about now.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 179





	love thy neighbor(even though they're half fish)

**Author's Note:**

> i really like the concept of fantasy creature hiding in plain society!! it's one of my favourite trope and one day i'll be ready to write a long chaptered fic but for now i vaguely remember promising more merpeople AUs drabbles! :D

Bubbles. So many bubbles.

When his eyes finally adjusted to the dark waters Tim thinks maybe he's hit himself on the head.

Because there's a really buff mermaid(man?) staring back at him underwater and Tim doesn't know what the appropriate reactions are supposed to be.

The merman gave him an unimpressed look— arms crossed, a single eyebrow arched and all that— and reached out to grab him around the wrist.

In a matter of seconds they were above surface. Tim's brain finally processed the fact he was out at sea in the middle of the night with an unknown creature twice his size and decided that yes, he should probably be screaming right about now.

Tim screamed.

"Oh for fucks sake—!"

" _AAAAAAAAAAAA —_"

"Shut up. _Shut up_! You come into my waters, you be quiet before I seriously consider drowning you."

Tim stopped screaming.

"Let's start over. Hi, my name’s Jason." Jason finally lets go of Tim's wrist, letting him bobble in place. Tim could feel something brushing against his knees underwater, sending a shiver down his spine. Jason’s grin was all teeth, he held out a webbed hand and finished off with: "Why the fuck are you dumb enough to fall off the cliff?"

Tim gingerly took Jason's hand. Okay. Okay— he can do this.Think of a reason not dumb enough to make him look like an idiot.

"I… fell." Tim settled on. He doesn't think that Jason believed with him with the way the merman snorts and points at him accusingly.

"You're the guy that's been feeding the seagulls aren't you."

"How did you-"

"And then they attacked you when you ran out of food. And you ran blindly into the bushes."

"They look so hungry!" Tim threw his arms into the air defensively, absolutely embarrassed with how easily he was figured out. They really did look starving! How could he ignore those cute little birds?! Well, okay, maybe they're not that cute anymore.

"They are far from starved, they are menences and if you don't stop feeding them I won't be here to fish you out every time you took a dive."

Tim rolled his eyes, but sighed in defeat.

The next morning Tim woke up early to finish unpacking, putting away most of his things until noon rolled around. It had been three days since Tim settled down in his new beach house, and here he thought the house next door was empty. Tim exited his front porch with a bag of rubbish, humming softly to himself until he caught sight of his neighbor waving him over.

It took him everything to compose himself when the tall man grinned and held out his hand, "Hi, my name's Jason. Please don't feed the seagulls or else they won't leave."


End file.
